


kiss you.

by fkeyouout



Series: wild violets and vanilla and cinnamon. [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Blurryface/Josh/Tyler, Improper use of frosting, M/M, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, hah, sweet babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkeyouout/pseuds/fkeyouout
Summary: the title isn't technically a top song (cancer cover) this time but i couldn't find anything else to fit





	kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> the title isn't technically a top song (cancer cover) this time but i couldn't find anything else to fit

sure, waking up in the middle of their oversized bed alone and with only the hazy yet soothing scents of wild violets and bubblegum and cinnamon and cigarette smoke lingering either side of him wasn't josh's favourite way to start the morning, or what was more likely to be afternoon at that point, but the blue-haired boy couldn't even fathom a complaint when the air was instantly replaced with the smell of freshly baked cookies and the faint sounds of his youngest boyfriend's angelic singing.

pulling on one of blurry's black sweaters tossed carelessly on the bedroom floor with an instinctive sigh of comfort at the familiar smell and a yawn of exhaustion from their late night, josh padded downstairs quietly and in the direction of the heavenly sound, only to be met with the sight of tyler practically dancing around the kitchen; barefoot, wearing nothing but his oversized _'i'm the cute one'_ t-shirt (of which he'd bought matching _'i'm the innocent one'_ and _'i'm the mean one'_ t-shirts for josh and blur, despite their oldest boyfriend's refusal to wear his own) and a pair of black panties, and with flour dusting his curls and nearly half of the kitchen counters.

"morning, snow white," josh smirked tiredly, arms wrapping around the brunette's waist from behind and tugging him into an embrace despite the surprised squeal that fell from tyler's lips at the touch, "'m surprised there's not a horde of woodland creatures in the kitchen right now."

it may have originally been self-proclaimed, but the blue-haired boy couldn't even begin to argue the fact that tyler was the cute one.

spinning in josh's hold with a bite of his already pouted lips and brushing the backs of his fingers across his boyfriend's cheek in a form of silent greeting, tyler hummed sweetly, "does that make you my prince charming then, j?"

"if anything, b is prince charming," he decided, nose scrunched in thought and his hands slipping beneath the baggy material of the younger's t-shirt to hold his hips; thumbs brushing across the lace resting there. "maybe i'm one of the seven dwarfs." 

"mhm.. you're my grumpy, and my sleepy, and my dopey," tyler listed off with a smile, his syrupy-sweet voice dropping down low as he paired each nickname with an equally sweet kiss to the blue-haired boy's blushing face and looped his arms around josh's neck; landing a peck to the tip of his nose alongside his final murmur, "..and my bashful."

god damn.

he _really was_ the cute one, and even after all this time, josh still couldn't understand exactly how he'd gotten so lucky with the two of them.

"that was, without a doubt, one of the cheesiest things you've ever said."

"oh, shut up," tyler tsked softly, though took it upon himself to force his boyfriend to do so anyway by tangling his fingers through the faded blue curls at the nape of his neck and tugging the older boy down into a sudden kiss of honey and vanilla; tongue swiping across josh's bottom lip and the grip on his hips tightening.

and it was impossible to not smugly smile at the way josh's breath almost instantly hitched in his throat.

with another slow kiss as the two of them separated with a hum, josh whispered against the brunette's lips, "you taste like sugar.. and _blur._ " 

"that's 'cause i taste-tested more than jus' the cookies this morning," he teased, voice breathy against his boyfriend's cheek before backing up with a wink and a wiggle of his ass; well aware of exactly what it was he was doing as he bent over to pull the last batch of cookies out of the oven with another subtle shake.

and maybe it shouldn't have been as ridiculously easy as it was for tyler to get him so worked up this far into their relationship, but just one glance at the boy in front of him told him that any man would be a mess in his presence, and really, he liked to think his self-control was impressive when compared to blurry sometimes, given that tyler would most likely already be naked and in his lap right now had he been home.

simply snatching a cookie from the countertop and landing a slap to tyler's exposed ass as he passed by, in elicitation of a mockingly offended gasp, the blue-haired boy grinned, "thanks, baby, you're the best."

"j, you can't eat those yet. i haven't-"

"watch me."

speeding up his own pace at the sound of bare feet pattering against the wooden floor behind him as he dashed across the hallway, josh flopped down onto the couch with only seconds to spare and a grunt instantly falling from his lips as the brunette dived on top of him; thick thighs bracketing the older boy's hips, a piping bag of pink frosting in one hand and the other slapping his chest in scolding.

"you're a pain in the ass."

"so are you," josh informed with a smile, demolishing the bitesized sugar cookie with one bite and sticking his crumb-covered tongue out at his boyfriend teasingly; gaze dropping to where tyler's flour-covered hand had left a powdery mark on the black sweater with an amused snort. "the kitchen is already a mess and now this.. he's going to kill us when he gets home."

expression easily transforming from one of mild annoyance to one of lust instead, with an effortless flutter of his long eyelashes and a recognisable glint in those fawn-eyes, tyler wrapped his fingers around the hem of the sweater and tugged upwards impatiently with a contrastingly sweet hum, "wouldn' wanna get it even more dirty then, now would we, j?"

lifting his arms without second thought and watching as the discarded clothing was tossed out of sight, his only response was to flush even darker at the way tyler's hips rolled back against his own teasingly.

"ty.."

"shush," tyler interrupted with another wiggle against the blue-haired boy's crotch and a smirk of satisfaction at the whine that filtered into the air, before unexpectedly squeezing out a trail of frosting along his boyfriend's exposed neck.

"what are you-"

in a silent answer, the brunette instantly dipped down to clean up the mess with a warm swipe of his tongue; licking and sucking at the already marked up skin with a muffled giggle and a slight moan of his own at the taste of _josh_ combined with the overbearing sweetness of the bubblegum flavour.

free hand tracing the lines of josh's body as he pulled away with a tender peck to seal the fresh, blooming red mark he'd left in place just above his collarbone, tyler hummed to himself in delight at the fact that his boyfriend was already a mess beneath him; cheeks burning brighter than the pink frosting itself, face buried into his shoulder bashfully and his hips already jolting upwards needily. 

"stay still."

and, as he was always unable to deny any order given by the ironically devilish angel sat in his lap, josh lay still with only the occasional whine for a kiss as tyler covered his whole chest in intricate frosting drawings of constellations of stars and tiny hearts and even a signature of his own name just above the blue-haired boy's bare hipbone with a syrupy-sweet giggle; the brunette grabbing his phone and snapping an intimate picture once satisfied with his artwork.

 

**to: b ♥️**

**{one photo attachment}**

**to: b ♥️**

**come home early today?**

**to: b ♥️**

**made a mess an' need help cleaning joshie up..**

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short and not great but i just wanted a break from trying to write the wildflower/million dollar man updates and i realised from looking back at this series that i never really write that much josh/tyler in it
> 
>  
> 
> love you ♥️


End file.
